


Unsurprised

by InkDrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Probably a little OOC, but like, but there's a lot of laughter and only a teensy bit of committment issues, in a super endearing way lmao, the wedding is like 4 sentences lmao the rest is a flashback, these tags are a disaster, they're both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Disaster wasn't uncommon in there lives.But, for every doubt Dean Winchester had, Cas had an unwavering faith-a faith that told him every fall would be worth it. Because it would be them in the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Unsurprised

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I've written a fanfic as a way of avoiding schoolwork :/ every time I think about the future, my head hurts lmao
> 
> Also, I'm writing a longer Destiel fic and would like somebody to read through/help me edit it. So if you're interested, leave a comment please!

The way it started had been a disaster.

. . .

Dean hadn’t really meant to say all the things that he had. But then again, he usually didn’t. 

He and Cas had been standing alone in the bunker, arguing and getting angry over everything except for what was really bothering them, when Dean had said it. 

_ What the hell does it matter to you anyways? _

Cas was, suddenly, far too close, nose nearly pressed to Dean’s and an unsteady hand against his chest, heavy breaths falling over parted lips. “You constantly underestimate me, underestimate the things that I feel for you.”

Dean felt a quiver wrack his body, fighting the instinct to either pull back or shove away.

“Dean Winchester, I am an angel. How many nights did I come home to you from literal  _ Heaven _ , of all places-and still, I  _ sit _ and I  _ wait _ , wait for you to get your dim-witted human head out of your ass.” Cas’ fingers flexed in the fabric of Dean’s flannel, forehead crinkling with concentration. “You tempt me, every single day. And you have no idea.”

Dean tried to swallow down the unsteadiness creeping up his throat, shallow breaths seeming to stutter beneath the angel’s palm. “I-”

“ _ Don’t  _ start. You can talk in a minute.” Cas finally pulled back, hand slipping from the folds of Dean’s clothing, but somehow, it didn’t help Dean breathe any easier. “How many times have I walked away from  _ everything _ for you?  _ Risked _ all of it? I can’t decide if this level of stupidity is a human trait, or if you, for some reason, simply can’t see this clearly.”

Before Cas could get another word out, Dean had his hands buried in the lapels of a tan trench coat, lips pressed hastily to ones he’d thought about a thousand times over. He didn’t really know what he expected- _ mostly, he just wanted to shut Cas up, stop the words he knew were coming _ -but it sure as hell wasn’t steady hands pressing into his sides and backing him up until his hips bumped the table.

Cas took the kiss in stride, fingertips dipping beneath folds of fabric until they met warm skin, felt the parting of smooth lips against his and took advantage of it. Dean’s hands had slipped from Cas’ coat, only to press over the curves of the angel’s shoulders and to pull him closer. 

Dean hadn’t felt quite like this in a long time, overwhelmed and soaking in warmth, and Cas- _ Cas was perfect _ .

Dean wasn’t really thinking when he pushed at the collar of Cas’ coat, wanting it gone, and seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were in a very public room. All he knew was that Cas didn’t protest, let it fall to the floor, his suit jacket soon following.

It wasn’t until they were trying to make their way across the room, Dean’s fingertips tugging distractedly at Cas’ tie, that the discarded clothing became an issue. The fabric tangled around their ankles, tripping them up and making them stumble, noses bumping painfully. 

But Dean played it off with a laugh and Cas didn’t even hesitate in his fumblings with slipping off Dean’s flannel to tug at the t-shirt beneath it. 

And they hit a few corners, sharp table tops and furniture points pressing too hard into their hips when they got too distracted in each other to pay attention to where they were going. 

However, real disaster didn’t truly strike until they rounded a corner too fast, Dean’s back catching on the wall before they both went tumbling down. Cas made a valiant attempt to save them with his angel powers, and for a moment, they thought they’d succeeded. 

Dean’s back hit his mattress instead of hardwood, but they were off the mark, and Cas’ shifting weight above him sent them both over the edge. This time, it was Cas to smack his head, and they both dissolved into laughter, Dean propping himself up from where he landed on top of the angel.

“ _ Jesus _ .” Dean was practically wheezing with the force of his laughter, because  _ of course this would be a hot mess _ .

“The messiah has nothing to do with this.” The comment only made Dean laugh harder, Cas running gentle hands over his sides as he smiled up at him.

Finally, they calmed, and Dean was startled by the tenderness in the way Cas was looking at him, mouth falling open as if to say something. 

“Dean?” Cas spoke before Dean could figure out the words resting at the tip of his tongue, and Dean felt a dip in the pits of his stomach. 

_ Please don’t say it. _

Cas seemed to notice Dean’s unease, running a soothing hand over the dip of his hip with a soft smile.  _ What he had to say could wait a little bit longer.  _ “Could I stay in here tonight?”

Dean wanted to question it, say that angels didn’t sleep, but instead, he pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips through a smile. “Sure, sunshine.”

. . . 

So  _ yeah _ , it had been a bit of a disaster. 

But most things between them were, at least at first, and they tended to work out in the end.

Dean was always surprised, but Cas never was. The angel’s faith in God’s goodwill may have dissipated, but it seemed sometimes like all of it had transferred to Dean, to the one being who could make him walk away from everything- _ to make him fall _ . 

So when they met up in a tiny church in a tiny town, and Dean made a smart-ass comment about needing ”God” to approve their union, Cas wasn’t surprised. He knew they’d get there eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna talk or just say hi, I have  
> Tumblr: @nickyboisworld  
> Wattpad: @InkDrops246813579  
> TikTok: @inkdrops224 (I make trailers for some of my fics here)
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or even a comment please!!!


End file.
